


[podfic] seventeen and a thousand years

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, friendship heck yeah, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: "Hey, Luke," he whispers, and Luke turns to face him in the damp grass and he thinks that this is precisely the right time for some serious levity."What?""You totally made out with your sister that one time."(Luke hits him.)





	[podfic] seventeen and a thousand years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philthestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philthestone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [seventeen and a thousand years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197551) by [philthestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philthestone/pseuds/philthestone). 

**Title: **seventeen and a thousand years

**Author: **philthestone

**Read by: **atamascolily

**Warnings: **None

**Length: **00:03:57

**Download Link**: [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/seventeen_and_a_thousand_years_by_philthestone.mp3); thanks to [KLCtheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting!


End file.
